El comienzo de nuestra historia
by Kurome24
Summary: En esta historia, después de graduarse, Amu aun sigue confundida con los sentimientos que tiene por Ikuto y Tadase, ocurriendo hechos que cambiaran sus sentimientos, a mi estilo (autora). Pasen y lean (futuramente lemmon, avisare!) Actulizado 2015! Amuto y Kutau!
1. Amu e Ikuto

**Capítulo 1: Pensamientos de Amu e Ikuto **

(LOS PERSONAJES NI EL ANIME ME PERTENECEN .)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pensamientos de Amu...<span> **(AMUTO)

Estoy totalmente indecisa que hacer este verano, podría hacer lo que quisiera, bueno tal vez no todo, pero tenía que aprovechar el verano de algún modo. Recientemente tuve una llamada de Ikuto, cosa que me sorprendió de tal manera que casi perdí el aliento, su voz tan seductora y forma de decir las palabras, esto solo me sucedía con él. Aun cuando soy novia de Tadase, sigo sin sentir esa pequeña chispa, ese pequeño toque de amor.

Pero si realmente sintiera algo por Ikuto estaría mal, se enojarían conmigo y lo que menos quiero es eso. Más que nada lo digo por Utau y Tadase, mi amiga y mi novio, estoy totalmente loca ¿cierto?, ¿enamorarme de Ikuto?, no creo que funcionara si saliera con él, ese gato estaba lejos, tendría que terminar con Tadase y explicarle lo sucedido, a Utau también, ¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!, a Ikuto no creo que le interese una niña como yo, en especial una en la que cada vez que le habla se pone nerviosa.

¡Ikuto, idiota!

- Amu, la cena esta lista – grita mi madre desde la cocina.

- ¡Allá voy! - despeino mi cabello nerviosa.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pensamientos de Ikuto...<strong>

Amu, Amu, Amu… era todo en lo que mi cabeza pensaba.

Esa niña me volvía loco, ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta en mis sentimientos y cuando más encima le dije que me gustaba, pero ella no capto? Bueno, cuando la vea se lo diré claramente. Hoy la llame para saber de ella, se puso nerviosa como siempre. Cuando la llamaba me gustaba escuchar su voz y algunas veces me daba risa, pero esa era una cualidad que ella tenía y por la cual me gustaba, una de tantas cosas.

Me gustaría mirarla solo una vez, pero sé que no puedo, estoy muy ocupado, ya que tengo que juntarme con mi orquesta y todo, sé que un día me encontraré con ella y no dudare en decirlo lo que me pasa.

Sin duda alguna…

Y tendrá que decidir…

¿Aceptaría?


	2. Utau y Kukai

_**(**__**LOS PERSONAJES NI EL ANIME ME PERTENECEN)**_

_**Capítulo 2:**_ _**Pensamientos de Utau y Kukai **_ (Kutau)

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos de Uta<strong>**u.**

En cada canción, en cada nota que canto… pienso en alguien.

Esa persona que siempre estuvo conmigo; en las grabaciones, aunque siempre afuera (para agradecerle, lo invitaba a comer ramen) y en los ensayos de los conciertos.

Pero esa persona solo es mi amigo ¿verdad?, no lo veo como otra cosa pero…

¿Él me verá como amiga? Sí, es muy probable, pero cada vez que me acerco a él estoy feliz.

Kukai…

Esa persona con la cual competir es divertido y algunas veces ganaba, esa persona en el cual le puedo contar mis sentimientos sin sentir pena o enojo. Creo que no lo veo como un amigo, lo veo como un psicólogo.

Esa persona que siempre me hace reír y que mi corazón siempre lo tiene presente…

¿Esto es amistad?

No podía engañarme, no sentía eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pensamientos de Kukai<strong>__**.**_

Me gusta relajarme, descansar en el pasto y mirar el cielo. Mirar como los pájaros son libres, sin pensar en nada más que volar.

Daichi está al lado mío jugando fútbol, mientras que yo… miro, miro, miro.

Esto no me ocurre seguido, siempre estoy ocupado o algo por el estilo, ¿que hacer ahora?, no tengo entrenamiento de nada, ya hice mis deberes, no tengo que ayudar a mis hermanos en nada. Solo me queda descansar.

-Kukai, tu celular- dijo Daichi golpeando su pelota.

-Es cierto…- dije sorprendido tomando el celular.

Era un mensaje de Utau, me preguntaba si estaba ocupado o algo, yo le dije que no y me ofrecí para buscarla en el estudio de grabación.

En el camino, estaba pensando ¿porque me alegré de que ella me haya escrito un mensaje?, ¿porque de repente sentí la necesidad de estar con ella?, ¿a este sentimiento se le llama amistad? No era la primera vez que me ocurría esta sensación y ya había sacado algunas hipótesis. No, no creo que esto sea amistad, este sentimiento es amor, sin duda, tan solo con mirarla me produce la necesidad de abrazarla pero ¿ella me aceptaría como algo más?

Tenía que descubrirlo.


End file.
